Dragon brothers
by Kiriko the 22 tails
Summary: Naruto discovers that his family is alive and well, but why are they hiding? This is the adventure of Naruto and Mikote as they seek out the one who wishes harm to dragon kind.( will rewrite or beta)
1. Chapter 1

( story is safe for all ages so I would say it's rated K)

Naruto was sitting on the swing outside of the academy. He had just failed the entrance exam again and was watching as the other students were congratulated by their parents.

" Why can't I pass? I tried as hard as I could this year so why?"

In the tree behind Naruto someone listened as he sulked. Waiting for when the time was right.

**Time skip to 10pm**

Naruto was fast asleep after eating two cups of ramen. As he was dreaming he found himself in a sewer like room. Then someone started to talk in a deep voice. "_Naruto, you are not safe, you must wake up now!"_

Naruto wondered where the voice was coming from. It almost seemed like it was coming from deep within him. He woke up to find that it was still night out. " I wonder what that voice ment by da.." he was cut off by an explosion from the back window followed by the hissing of a paper bomb. Before he could react someone grabbed him by the waist and used shuushin no jutsu to get away from the house. A few seconds later there was a massive KABOOM as his house went up in flames. Naruto looked in shock as everything he owned was lost to the raging flames.

"Your lucky that wasn't you back there huh Naruto?" Said the stranger as he put Naruto down.

Naruto turned to see a man with hair as red as a tomato. It was the same style as Naruto's but longer in the front. He had the same face as Naruto too, but older looking and narrower eyes. He wore a black long sleeve shirt with an Uzumaki swirl on both shoulders. His pants where long and black with the usual kunai holster. When he looked at Naruto he smiled.

" Well it looks like you'll be coming with me now ya know. Don't worry though, lords hokage know where you are." he said as Naruto was about to speak.

" h h how do you know my name? I've never seen you before."

" Oh, you mean you havn't figured it out yet? You know, to answere your question, I have been watching over you for about a week now. Besides how could I not know my little brothers name ya know?"

" Brother.. But how.." Naruto's eyes started to close, then he collapsed into his brother's arms snoring.

" Looks like some one has had a busy night. Don't worry, I'll take you home.

TIME SKIP TO THE NEXT MORNING

Naruto woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon. When he got up he realized that an orange T-shirt and black shorts had been put at the edge of the bed. The room itself was rather nice. Another bed occupied the room on the other side. He could hear people talking in another room.

"Mom, you didn't forget to pick up ramen again did you?"

"No Mikote, it's in the other room."

After Naruto had changed his clothes he walked towards the sound of voices. As he turned a corner he almost ran into someone. It was his brother.

"Hey Naruto, it's nice to see that you're finally awake. I was just going to get the ramen, you wanna come walk with me?"

" So your name is Mikote? I think that's a nice name ya know." Naruto said looking up at him.

" Ya know huh? I guess it's an Uzumaki thing. But yes, that is my name. It' kinda like dads."

" Dad's? What's his name?" Naruto asked.

" His name is Minato."

Naruto thought about it for a second having remembered hearing it somewhere before.

"Where have I herd that name before?"

" Well, he is the lord fourth so I would be surprised if you heard of him." Mikote nonchalantly.

" But how, didn't he die after sealing away the nine tails?" Naruto asked.

" I would be glad to tell you, but I think that you should eat first."

Naruto turned to see a man very similar to Mikote standing behind him. But instead of red hair his was blond. He wore an outfit that consisted of blue pants and shirt with a white hokage coat lined with red flames.

End of chapter one! Please tell me how I did and what I can improve on as this is my first fan fiction. But please, no rude or mean comments.


	2. Chapter 2

Minato, Kushina, and Naruto sat in the living room eating toast while Mikote was fixing ramen for him and Naruto. There was an unusual silence in the room. Naruto looked around as he ate his toast, it seemed rather warm in the room to him, yet there were no heaters to be seen. His thoughts were interrupted when Mikote walked in.

" Alright Naruto, here's your ramen! I made sure to add in the right amount of water." Mikote announced as he handed it to Naruto.

" Oh, thanks..." Naruto took the ramen but didn't look like he even realized it.

" Hey, you okay little bro? You seem deep in thought." Mikote said with a worried look.

" Well, I just wondering, why have I been living on my own while you guys have been here the whole time? I mean, do you even know what it's like to be without parents? Plus the villagers hate me as it is and I don't even know why." Naruto said as hot tears started streaming down his face. Kushina got up and came to kneel down next to Naruto.

" It's okay Naruto, we have always loved you, but we had to distance ourselves from you to keep you safe." She said hugging him tightly while he cried out all those years of hurt and loneliness.

" _Is this what it's like to have people who love you? It's so warm, and comforting." _Naruto realized that he had stopped crying and was leaning into his mothers embrace.

" Why, why did you distance yourselves? What could possibly be a threat to you, especially the fourth hokage? Your supposed to be the strongest ninja in the village aren't you?"

Minato got up and went to sit next to Naruto and Kushina.

" Naruto, there are different kinds of threats depending on who you are, or in this case **what **you are."

Naruto looked at his father with a quizzical look.

" When you say what you are, do you meana not human? Because I feel pretty human to me."

Minato gave a small laugh as he continued,

" Well that's because you are human, at least, you are now. But when you were first born you weren't. Naruto, you do know what the Kyuubi no kitsune is, right?"

Naruto thought for a second then nodded.

" Yea, you mean the nine tailed fox you sealed away right? What ever happened to it anyway, did you seal it into a scroll or something?"

" I wish it had been that easy but no. The method inwhich I sealed the nine tails looked very much like the dead demon seal that is supposed to kill the user shortly after. But in reality, it was the dragon seal jutsu that I used. A jutsu only known to the Namikaze clan. This jutsu does not kill the user but weakens them for years. That is one of the reasons we had to hide. The other reason being that, if we had returned alive those who saw the seal would have questioned who we really were."

Naruto tried to process alltheirs information slowly.

" So why not just tell them what the jutsu really was?" Naruto asked.

" Because the dragon seal can only be used to seal something into a dragon. For example, the nine tails." Minato answered.

" But in order to make the seal work, the dragon's chakra, or natural energy is used. Without that the dragon is no longer a dragon."

" Um, I'm not sure I understand all this, is there a simpler way to say it?" Naruto said while scratching the back of his head.

Mikote went to kneel down with everyone else.

" Naruto, what dad is trying to say is that a dragon has unlimited accsess to natural energy. But the dragon seal takes all the natural energy before it can become chakra. Therefor you have a human with abnormal abilities. Also, the nine tails is sealed in you."

(sorry if this is confusing. I will try to make it less so in the next chapter!)


End file.
